No Way Back
by Mille Evans
Summary: Se apaixonar por Edward Elric é um caminho sem volta. Winry sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. Por que diabos ela tinha que se apaixonar por alguém com um emocional equivalente ao de uma rocha? [ Edward x Winry ]
1. Chapter 1

**No Way Back**

" _Lately, I've been_

 _Livin' in my head_

 _The rest of me is dead_

 _I dying for truth…_

 _(Ultimamente, eu tenho passado muito_

 _tempo na minha cabeça_

 _O resto de mim está morto,_

 _eu estou morto de verdade…)_

 _(Foo Fighters – No Way Back)_

x x x

\- Ed, você já parou para pensar que deveria arrumar uma namorada?

Edward Elric virou-se lentamente para o irmão, Alphonse Elric, perguntando-se intimamente o que diabos é que ele tinha na cabeça para iniciar aquele assunto do nada. Era uma quinta-feira infernalmente quente, eles estavam presos no trânsito e atrasados para o compromisso daquela noite. De onde Al havia tirado aquela ideia?

Decidido a ignorar a pergunta, o loiro limitou-se a girar os olhos, aborrecido. Os dedos tamborilaram sobre o volante do _Jaguar e-type_ enquanto ele reprimia um suspiro.

\- Al, não sei de onde você tira essas ideias. – Limitou-se a responder, birrento.

Alphonse deu ombros, completamente relaxado sobre o banco de couro preto do veículo antigo. Os anos haviam lhe conferido uma beleza incontestável que começava nos olhos dourados, passava pelo rosto jovial e terminava nos cabelos loiros jogados para o lado, o que de maneira maneira usual lhe conferia um charme encantador.

\- Depois que comecei a sair com May mudei um pouco minha concepção sobre relacionamentos. Pode ser algo muito positivo. – Alphonse comentou, se espreguiçando no banco. Um sorriso tranquilo estampava a boca masculina.

\- Lá vem você com essa conversa de novo. Não tenho tempo para namoradas, você sabe. – Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, que costumeiramente estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. – O laboratório me consome tempo demais.

Al fitou o irmão com ares de tédio. Sempre escutava aquele argumento vindo do mais velho quando tocava no assunto de relacionamento, era impressionante. Edward sempre sustentava a mesma história: ser químico nos laboratórios do exército era desgastante e não lhe restava tempo para nada e blá blá blá…

\- Você tem uma vida fora daquele laboratório, sabe. – Al tentou mais uma vez, gesticulando com a mãos pacientemente. – E existem garotas bonitas por aí. Mais perto do que você pensa, aliás. – O caçula dos Elric finalizou, dando ombros.

Foi a vez dos olhos dourados de Edward percrustarem o rosto do irmão caçula, que agora observava o trânsito começar a fluir lentamente. Desconfiado, o mais velho dos Elric entreabriu os lábios, pronto para falar:

\- O que você quis diz…

\- O trânsito andou. Melhor acelerar ou vamos nos atrasar.

Edward voltou a estudar o irmão, tão risonho e relaxado, e por um segundo cogitou que ele estava planejando alguma coisa para aquela noite. Mas o que poderia ser? Era apenas uma das várias reuniões esporádicas que eles faziam vez ou outra em companhia de Winry Rockbell, a melhor amiga de infância deles, e May Chang, a atual namorada de Alphonse. Não era como se houvesse algo para acontecer em algo tão previsível.

Girando os olhos, Edward apenas concordou silenciosamente com o irmão e acelerou, desejando ardentemente que o trânsito melhorasse. Mal via a hora de finalmente chegar em casa e _dormir._ Somente Winry e Alphonse tinham aquela absurda capacidade de fazê-lo rejeitar sua cama para se sentar num bar em pleno dia de semana sem nenhum motivo relevante para isso _._ Cansado como ele estava, em um dia normal estaria provavelmente com os pés esticados sobre a mesa de centro da sua casa, relaxando para a maratona do dia seguinte acompanhado de uma boa xícara de café.

Felizmente, suas preces foram atendidas em relação ao trânsito. O loiro teve a linha de pensamentos interrompida quando acelerou ininterruptamente pelos instantes seguintes. Quinze minutos depois ele e o irmão estavam chegando a um ambiente agitado, onde se podiam ver mesas e cadeiras de madeira dispostas aleatoriamente na calçada. Pessoas riam e conversavam, acompanhadas de grandes canecas de cerveja, e uma música agradável vinha de dentro do estabelecimento, que nada mais era do que um _pub_ famoso da capital. As paredes eram repletas de capas de discos de vinil antigos, havia um telão exibindo algum clipe famoso e o único som que se sobressaía além da melodia animada ao fundo era o burburinho de vozes animadas.

\- As meninas estão lá em cima. – Alphonse anunciou, fazendo um gesto para o irmão segui-lo.

Edward seguiu o caçula sem objeções. O segundo andar do _pub_ era mais silencioso e também mais vazio. Duas compridas fileiras de mesas e cadeiras de madeira tinham sido dispostas de forma organizada, e não foi preciso que os irmãos Elric olhassem mais de duas vezes para reconhecer as duas garotas que os aguardavam.

Uma delas tinha os cabelos modelados num par de tranças boxer adorável. Os olhos castanhos eram puxados e ela tinha um largo e belo sorriso nos lábios rosados quando Alphonse se aproximou e lhe selou a boca com um rápido selinho. Já a outra garota era loira e possuía um par de olhos sensacionalmente azuis semi cobertos por uma farta franja loira. Al inclinou-se para dar um beijo na bochecha dela, fazendo-a rir.

\- Boa noite meninas. - Alphonse disse, sentando-se ao lado da namorada.

\- Boa noite. – Edward fez coro ao irmão, porém diferente dele, apenas largou-se ao lado de Winry, suspirante, enquanto afrouxava a gravata.

Habituados a esse comportamento, os outros três presentes à mesa não manifestaram qualquer reação negativa.

\- Dia difícil? – Winry questionou, aconchegando as costas contra a cadeira enquanto observava o amigo de infância, Edward, desfazer o nó da gravata.

\- Dia cansativo. – Edward respondeu sem maiores emoções, fitando a garota rapidamente pouco antes de suspirar. – Então, o que vamos pedir? – O loiro perguntou, olhando o irmão e a cunhada.

\- O de sempre, acho. – Alphonse quem respondeu, o braço em torno dos ombros frágeis de May.

\- O de sempre então. – Winry fez coro ao rapaz.

A noite transcorreu sem muitas novidades em vista dos habituais encontros deles. Sentados em volta da mesa, eles conversavam sobre todos os assuntos possíveis aproveitando a comida da casa, bem como o som ambiente do local e as bebidas, que no geral se resumiam à cerveja artesanal da região. Era naqueles breves instantes que Edward Elric entendia porque fazia exceção para as pessoas sentadas àquela mesa, posto que era muito mais convidativo ir para casa descansar e "ser o jovem idoso rabugento de sempre", como Alphonse costumava dizer às vezes. O motivo daquela concessão era simples e óbvio: eles eram seus amigos a ponto dele se esquecer do cansaço e das horas nos momentos em que estavam juntos. Não ligava para o horário ou mesmo as circunstâncias desde que estivesse com eles.

O loiro sorriu, ainda com aqueles pensamentos, e pelas duas horas seguintes permitiu-se rir e conversar sem pensar em trabalho ou na rotina sufocante que tanto o deixava cansado. Ainda sim, apesar do clima leve e descontraído, quando o relógio marcou onze horas em ponto eles decidiram que era melhor ir para casa.

E foi aí que as coisas mudaram um pouco.

\- Winry, você quer que eu a deixe em casa? – May perguntou, quando eles alcançaram a calçada do estabelecimento.

\- Winry não está de carro? – Edward perguntou, agora já sem gravata. O terno estava pendurado em um dos ombros enquanto ele fitava a amiga, que tinha os ombros encolhidos em decorrência da brisa noturna.

\- Está no conserto, não tive tempo de ir buscar ainda. – A loira deu ombros, passando a mão pelos longos fios dourados. Parecia aborrecida. – Não posso continuar pegando carona, preciso ir amanhã à oficina, sem falta.

\- Eu posso te dar uma carona. – O mais velho dos Elric fez um sinal de displicência com uma das mãos, impaciente. – Al pode ir com May. – O loiro fitou o casal. – Certo?

\- Claro. – Alphonse sorria de uma maneira estranhamente feliz.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a reação do irmão, mas não disse nada.

Despediram-se e seguiram para o carro. Quando se viu a sós com Winry dentro do veículo, o loiro não evitou o comentário guardado anteriormente:

\- Juro que o Al sorri de um jeito muito maníaco às vezes.

Winry gargalhou, esfregando os próprios braços para afastar o frio.

\- Ele está apaixonado, Ed.

\- Paixão deixa as pessoas maníacas, então?

Winry observou o amigo de perfil, notando alguns poucos fios loiros soltos esvoaçando ao sabor do vento. Ele tinha os cantos da boca flexionados num sorriso e um delicioso perfumado amadeirado se desprendia do corpo do loiro, que tinha as mangas da camisa social dobradas até o cotovelo.

De repente ela estava muito grata pelas janelas estarem abertas.

\- Você ficaria surpreso em saber o que a paixão faz com as pessoas. – A loira limitou-se a responder, voltando a olhar para frente.

Edward a fitou rapidamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Nunca esperaria ouvir algo assim de você. – O químico comentou, risonho. – Está apaixonada e não me contou?

Winry girou os olhos azuis, descansando a cabeça no banco de couro preto do veículo.

\- Deixe de ser intrometido.

\- Então você está apaixonada! – Edward bateu de leve no volante, animado. – Me conte, Winry!

\- Se eu tivesse uma chave inglesa aqui, eu a jogaria na sua cabeça.

\- Já passamos dessa fase violenta Winry, agora me conte quem é o sujeito.

\- Isso é ridículo, como chegamos a esse assunto? – A loira passou a mão pelos cabelos, corrigindo a postura. – Não vou falar da minha vida amorosa com você.

Edward soltou a mão do volante para cutucar a perna da amiga rapidamente.

\- Vamos, me conte.

\- Não. – A loira encarou o amigo mais uma vez, antes de olhar para frente. – Você tem um emocional equivalente ao de uma rocha.

\- Não sou uma rocha.

\- Não, mas tem o emocional de uma.

\- Isso não é verdade, sou plenamente capaz de me abrir.

\- Ed, você mal gosta de sair com pessoas, quem dirá se abrir com alguma. – Winry gargalhou.

\- Você está mudando o foco da conversa, isso não é justo. – Edward relaxou no banco, e aproveitando o tráfego tranquilo, fixou os orbes dourados no rosto da amiga de infância. Foi então que percebeu as mãos dela esfregando os braços. – Pega minha blusa, você tá congelando.

\- Já estamos quase chegando, não precisa. – Winry fez um gesto de displicência, encarando-o rapidamente antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

Edward girou os olhos dourados, pouco antes de flexionar o braço para o banco de trás, agarrando o tecido grosso do casaco. Jogou-o no colo da amiga, que o encarou surpresa, mas vestiu a peça sem fazer mais objeções.

\- E então, vai me contar? – Ele voltou a perguntar, entrando na rua da casa da loira.

\- Não.

\- Você é incrivelmente orgulhosa. – Edward parou diante de um prédio, fitando a amiga demoradamente. – Vocês reclamam de mim, mas não se abrem também. – Ele reclamou, rabugento.

Winry encarou Edward por alguns segundos, os orbes azuis passando pelos olhos dourados, pelo nariz simétrico, pelos lábios desenhados e pelos fios dourados ainda esvoaçando ao sabor do vento.

As bochechas da loira tornaram-se levemente rubras.

\- Se você não fosse uma rocha… - Winry murmurou, parecendo indecisa.

\- Se eu não fosse uma roch…

E então o acontecimento que mudou a noite aconteceu. Num impulso breve e rápido, Winry inclinou-se e selou os lábios de Edward num beijo rápido que não durou mais do que segundos.

\- Se você não tivesse o emocional de uma rocha, talvez pudesse entender o que a paixão faz com as pessoas.

Edward não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que pensar. Observou Winry descer do carro, observou os cabelos longos e loiros esvoaçando com o vento, observou-a até vê-la sumir na portaria do prédio, mas ainda não conseguia sequer entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Ainda não conseguia raciocinar o fato de Winry Rockbell, sua melhor amiga de infância, estivesse apaixonada por ele.

xxx

 **N.A** : Oi pessoal! Como vocês estão? Descobri essa história perdida no meu pc e decidi postá-la. Eu sou apaixonada por Full Metal e mais apaixonada ainda pelo Foo Fighters haha a mistura deu nisso. Não será uma história longa, mesmo porque eu nem disponho de tempo pra isso. Espero que gostem, então por favor, COMENTEM!

Beijos,

Mille Evans


	2. Chapter 2

**No Way Back**

 _Pleased to meet you take my hand_

 _There is no way back from here_

 _Pleased to meet you say your prayers_

 _There is no way back from here_

 _But I don't care_

 _No way back from here_

 _(Feliz por te ver, segure minha mão_

 _Não existe nenhum jeito de voltar daqui_

 _Feliz por te ver, reze suas preces_

 _Não existe nenhum jeito de voltar daqui_

 _Mas eu não ligo_

 _Sem jeito de voltar daqui)_

x x x

N.A: Gente, quem puder, escuta a música _"Lets Get It On",_ na versão do Evan Taylor Jones quando ela for mencionada no capítulo, em letras itálicas. Acho que será legal. ;P boa leitura!

x x x

O céu naquele fim de tarde era uma bonita mistura de rosa, vermelho e laranja. Na avenida central da cidade, os automóveis faziam filas e pessoas ansiosas aguardavam para ir para casa ou encontrar os amigos, na intenção de finalmente descansar e relaxar. Era sexta-feira, afinal de contas.

\- Pare de rir da minha cara, Al! – O tom de voz irritadiço ressoou em meio a uma sala completamente vazia. Edward Elric andava de um lado a outro, o celular colado na orelha, tentando, ao que parecia, conversar com o irmão. – Estou tentando te contar uma coisa séria aqui!

\- _Qual o problema em Winry ter te beijado? Você não deveria reagir assim. –_ A voz risonha de Alphonse no outro lado da linha sugeria o quanto ele estava se divertindo com a situação.

Edward sentiu o rosto inteiro esquentar, subitamente. A memória de ter os lábios macios de Winry contra os seus o fazia sentir um mix de emoções indefinidas. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. Era mais fácil recitar uma tabela periódica de trás para frente do que simplesmente lidar com aquilo.

 _-_ O problema é esse: é a Winry! Ela me acertava com chaves inglesas a não muito tempo atrás, Al! – O tom indignado do Elric mais velho era tão desesperado que beirava o cômico.

 _\- Explique-me qual a complicação disso. Vocês são amigos de infância. E dai?_

Edward virou-se para a janela que dava para a rua do laboratório, depois de ouvir a resposta do irmão. Àquela hora apenas ele e mais uns dois ou três cientistas estavam no trabalho.

O loiro suspirou, fechando os orbes dourados. Os traços do jovem rosto masculino revelavam cansaço. O que devia fazer? A única coisa que sentia é que não podia ficar sem fazer _nada._ Não conseguiria ficar sem fazer nada porque aquele gesto de Winry tinha bagunçado sua cabeça. Sentia uma necessidade quase absurda de vê-la.

\- Eu… Não sei o que pensar, Al. Acho que nunca vi Winry dessa forma. – O Elric mais velho confessou, por fim. Sabia que o irmão estava no outro lado da linha aguardando. – É… Esquisito pensar nessa situação com nós dois… Juntos.

\- _Porque você nunca se permitiu, Ed. Você vive tão aprisionado dentro de si mesmo que não enxerga coisas simples._

Edward franziu o cenho, girando os olhos em seguida.

\- Você me faz parecer um monstro. – O loiro resmungou, suspirando.

\- _Pare de ter medo de sentir, Ed. Chame a Winry para sair! Você só pensa em trabalhar. Permita-se isso!_

Edward emudeceu. Por um instante imaginou-se diante da amiga, convidando-a para sair, e o rosto do rapaz foi do tom usualmente corado, decorrente do clima quente da capital, para um vermelho intenso.

No que diabos ele estava se metendo?

O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos, soltando um longo suspiro. Tinha que tentar para saber a resposta daquela pergunta.

\- Parece que não tenho escolha. – Disse, por fim.

O restante daquele dia foi uma tortura para o Elric mais velho. Edward tentou de todos os jeitos se manter concentrado, mas mais de uma vez se flagrou xingando quando se atrapalhou com algumas fórmulas que trabalhava, derrubando frascos e errando cálculos importantes.

Uma hora depois o rapaz estava deixando o laboratório, sentindo-se a criatura mais perdida da face da terra. Ele não era um sujeito romântico. Diabos, mal sabia como agir! Todas as experiências que ele havia tido eram meramente físicas. Não que fosse o tipo que iludia garotas, mas preferia coisas casuais. Descomplicadas. Não era o tipo de pessoa com um emocional apto a encarar uma relação.

\- E cá estou eu… Indo chamar minha amiga de infância para sair. – O loiro não evitou murmurar para si mesmo, num tom de voz que atestava seu maior pensamento: estava prestes a cometer uma insanidade.

No caminho para casa, reunindo toda coragem que lhe era possível naquele momento, Edward ligou para Winry e, num nervosismo que o fez gaguejar algumas vezes, perguntou se a garota estava livre aquela noite.

Winry, no outro lado da linha com o coração aos pulos, tentou não dar vazão às suas expectativas.

\- Estou livre, Ed. – A loira respondeu, o telefone sem fio encaixado entre o ombro e o pescoço feminino enquanto ela brincava com a barra da saia que usava, tentando conter o nervosismo.

\- Certo. Você… - Edward começou, e por um instante não conseguiu encontrar a própria voz. O rapaz reprimiu um suspiro, ouvindo a respiração suave da amiga do outro lado da linha. Descobriu que se sentia ridiculamente ansioso naquele momento. -… Você… Quer jantar comigo, Winry? – O Elric mais velho finalmente conseguiu falar, sentindo o rosto ser tomado por uma vermelhidão imensurável. Graças a alguma divindade celestial estava na sua casa, sozinho e fora do alcance dos olhos tranquilos, porém astutos, do seu irmão caçula.

Winry sentiu as costumeiras borboletas no estômago serem acompanhadas de um largo sorriso.

\- Claro.

\- Passo para te buscar às 20h30. Pode ser?

\- Pode.

\- Até mais tarde.

\- Até.

E desligaram.

Sentado no sofá, Edward descobriu-se tomado por uma estranha sensação de ansiedade mesclada à animação. Quando o loiro se pôs de pé, piscando várias vezes sem parar, descobriu que estava _feliz_ por Winry ter aceitado. E aquela emoção, aquela sim, foi quase tão estranha quanto Winry ter lhe beijado. Será que ele tinha passado tanto tempo assim trancado em si mesmo? O que diabos significava tudo aquilo? O loiro não sabia mais o que pensar. Não estava se reconhecendo.

Winry, girando no apartamento enquanto emendava uma sequência de saltinhos no meio da sala, sentia que toda a coragem que tivera que reunir naquela mesma semana para beijar Edward não tinha sido em vão. Não apenas porque os lábios do rapaz eram macios do jeito que ela sempre imaginou, mas porque finalmente ele parecia estar a enxergando de verdade.

A loira corou, apertando o telefone entre as mãos, e mergulhou num longo ritual de banho, ansiedade, trocentas mil roupas espalhadas pela cama e alguns pedidos de calma mental. Não conseguiria ligar para May naquele momento, porque ela ia surtar mais do que a própria Winry, então teve que se controlar e enfiar-se num bonito vestido azul de tecido leve e rodado, que lhe alcançava a metade das coxas torneadas, e dava um especial destaque aos delicados ombros femininos, devido ao decote canoa. E tudo isso entoando uma espécie de mantra mental repetido constantemente: _fique calma. Apenas fique calma_. Talvez por isso a loira tenha decidido deixar o longo cabelo loiro solto, fazendo uso de pouca maquiagem, lançando mão apenas de delineador e um batom num tom de rosa delicado. Estava se sentindo bonita daquela maneira. E suas mãos estavam tremendo demais para arriscar algo além daquilo.

Às 20h30 a loira estava colocando um brinco na orelha, e as 20h34 a campainha tocou.

Winry sentiu seu estômago girar e muitas borboletas voarem descontroladas em sua barriga. Em passos lentos, porém decididos, ela dirigiu-se à porta e por alguns segundos quase não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso espontaneamente feliz ao ver Edward ali.

Eram raras as ocasiões em que via o rapaz sem os trajes formais de trabalho, e aquele era um desses momentos. O loiro tinha os cabelos usualmente presos, como de costume, mas naquela noite estava usando uma camisa social preta com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e calça jeans. O físico bem trabalhado do químico ficou em evidência e Winry o achou ainda mais bonito do que de costume.

Quando os pares de olhos se encontraram, entretanto, o silêncio pairou entre eles como uma bigorna de peso incalculável. As faces do casal foram tomadas por um vermelho intenso e por alguns segundos nenhum dos dois soube ao certo o que dizer.

Foi Winry que, tomando uma coragem que não soube de onde surgiu, pigarreou, coçando a nuca sem jeito.

\- Vamos? – A loira murmurou, com um leve sorriso. As bochechas femininas queimavam de vergonha.

Edward parecia ter perdido a voz, limitando-se a concordar com a cabeça. Juntos, os dois se encaminharam para o elevador e aguardaram pacientemente que a caixa metálica alcançasse o andar de Winry.

Edward, com as mãos nos bolsos, tentava lutar contra a maldita timidez que estava lhe assolando os neurônios. Queria dizer que Winry estava linda e que ele estava um pouco confuso, porém disposto a tentar ir em frente com o que quer que fosse aquilo que estava surgindo entre eles. Queria, mas não conseguia. Naquele momento tudo o que o loiro sentia era um bloqueio ridículo que o impedia até mesmo de raciocinar com clareza naquele momento.

\- Vamos, Ed? – Winry perguntou, posicionando um braço para bloquear as portas do elevador, impedindo-as de se fechar.

Edward a encarou. Viu os olhos azuis que sempre tinham aquela capacidade de fazê-lo se sentir em casa, como se a própria Winry fosse um lar. Encarou o rosto de traços delicados e subitamente recordou-se que aquela garota o conhecia a vida toda.

Como diabos ela podia gostar dele o conhecendo com tanta profundidade?

\- Você está linda, Winry. – A frase chegou aos lábios masculinos com naturalidade.

Winry piscou, aturdida, e então os lábios pintados por um fraco batom rosa se flexionaram num sorriso.

\- Obrigado, Ed.

Um breve momento de silêncio se seguiu enquanto eles alcançavam o térreo, lado a lado no elevador, sentindo, ambos, que a noite poderia ser memorável se eles pudessem se permitir sentir alguma coisa.

Quando saíram da caixa metálica, havia alguma coisa diferente no ar. Talvez tenha sido o jeito como os dedos das mãos se tocaram, quando, desajeitadamente, os dois tentaram sair ao mesmo tempo. Talvez tenha sido a forma como riram brevemente disso ou, ainda, talvez tenha sido apenas o fato de que sim, a noite podia ser boa caso se permitissem sentir _sem medo_. Não havia volta depois daquele momento.

O caminho até o restaurante onde iriam foi feito entre conversas casuais sobre o clima, a música que tocava no rádio e a fome que estavam sentindo.

Para Winry era difícil não observar Edward de perfil sem se recordar do que havia acontecido antes. Quer dizer, a memória dos lábios do rapaz sobre os seus era vívida em sua mente a ponto de fazê-la sentir as faces coradas. Ver que Edward sequer tocava no assunto a fazia se sentir insegura e apreensiva, embora, por conhecer muito bem o Elric mais velho, ela soubesse que ele provavelmente estava em pânico. Precisaria ter um pouco de paciência, afinal de contas. Estava lidando com Edward. Ele tinha um emocional equivalente ao de uma rocha.

E as suposições de Winry não estavam erradas. Edward mantinha os olhos atentos no caminho que os levaria ao restaurante que ele mesmo havia pesquisado aquela tarde, um dos melhores no tocante à culinária tailandesa. Havia gastado horas a fio pensando no que poderia agradar Winry, até que se recordou que a garota gostava de experimentar comidas diferentes. Em várias ocasiões ela havia mencionado este ou aquele restaurante italiano, grego, alemão, indiano. Estava na personalidade animada da loira se aventurar em coisas novas. Não achava que fosse desapontá-la. E para falar a verdade, era a única maneira que ele havia se apegado ao pensar naquela noite. Ainda não conseguia encarar Winry sem se demorar nos lábios rosados da amiga. Aquilo estava o perturbando profundamente.

\- Onde estamos indo? – Winry questionou, quando o _Jaguar-e-type_ entrou numa rua menos movimentada, embora muitas pessoas caminhassem pela calçada naquele momento.

\- Lembrando do quanto você gosta de experimentar coisas diferentes… - Edward manteve a aceleração do carro e a diminuiu quando avistou a fachada de um restaurante novo, cujo letreiro enfeitado por _piscas piscas_ de _led_ chamava bastante atenção. Foi ali que o loiro estacionou, voltando os orbes dourados para um Winry que estudava o local, visivelmente empolgada. -… Decidi te trazer aqui. Espero que goste. – O loiro sorriu sem jeito.

Winry abriu um largo sorriso.

\- Também espero.

Os dois se olharam por segundos que pareceram eternidades. Isto até o manobrista do local dar suaves batidinhas no vidro do automóvel, atraindo a atenção do casal.

Em poucos minutos Edward e Winry estava adentrando o que parecia ser de fato um excelente restaurante. Apesar de cheio, não havia fila de espera, então eles logo puderam se acomodar numa mesa perto de uma das paredes de vidro do local, que permitia vislumbrar quão bonito estava o céu aquela noite. Uma música suave de fundo fazia com o que o ambiente se tornasse extremamente agradável.

\- E então. – Winry, segurando o cardápio, examinava os pratos que haviam a disposição. – O que pediremos?

\- Qualquer coisa que não tenha leite. – Edward respondeu automaticamente.

Winry arqueou uma sobrancelha, fitando o rapaz. Ao observar a expressão da garota, Edward também a imitou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Quê?

Winry soltou uma boa gargalhada com uma pergunta, enquanto Edward girava os olhos, embora mesmo ele tenha começado a rir brevemente depois.

\- Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – Winry caçoou, após se recuperar do que se tornou uma longa crise de riso.

\- Bom, eu cresci mesmo sem precisar tomar isso, então não vejo qualquer problema. Talvez eu possa ter algum distúrbio pelas constantes chaves inglesas que você jogava na minha cabeça, mas…

\- Ed! – Winry ralhou, vendo o loiro rir – Era meu mecanismo de defesa, você era muito irritante e vivia quebrando as coisas que eu construía. – Ela se explicou.

\- Eram acidentes, o que eu podia fazer?

\- Ser cuidadoso?

\- Não tinha como ser cuidadoso com aquelas coisas, era fascinante.

\- Por isso mesmo você devia ser cuidadoso. – Winry retorquiu, o tom de voz falsamente bravo enquanto encarava Edward com ares de quem estava dando bronca em uma criança.

Edward a fitou, pronto para retrucar, mas então encarou Winry com mais cuidado, quase como se estivesse a _enxergando_ daquele jeito pela primeira vez na vida. Ela estava logo ali, risonha, relaxada e feliz do outro lado da mesa, os olhos azuis apertados de rir, os lábios abertos num sorriso fácil, os cabelos tremulando levemente a cada vez que ela se mexia.

Finalmente entendeu que na realidade ela lhe era fascinante desde sempre.

O silêncio que se seguiu depois disso foi constrangedor, porém agradável. Winry, sentindo os orbes dourados de Edward sobre si, sentia o rosto pegando fogo, embora em momento algum aquela fosse uma sensação ruim.

\- Já decidiram o que pedir? – Um dos atendentes surgiu, solícito e bem humorado.

O casal se entreolhou, sem saber o que dizer, já que não haviam pedido nada, e depois de explicar isso ao simpático rapaz que havia os atendido, decidiram pelo prato da noite.

Depois daquilo a noite transcorreu tranquila, regada a risadas, olhares carregados de significados e a certeza de que estavam se permitindo sentir aquilo sem medo, como deveria ter sido desde o princípio. Os pratos da casa eram realmente dignos dos elogios recebidos, embora, em algum ponto da noite, Edward tenha discordado um pouco sobre isso.

Começou com uma leve coceira na orelha que se repetiu por quatro vezes consecutivas, causando ardência e um leve incômodo a cada vez que o loiro colocava a mão ali. A coisa mudou de cenário, contudo, quando Winry o encarou, os olhos arregalados.

\- Ed, o que diabos houve com sua orelha?

O loiro imediatamente levou a mão à orelha, como se alguém estivesse tentando arrancá-la.

\- O que tem de errado com minha orelha!?

\- E sua boca… - Winry não terminou de falar. No meio da frase a mulher girou o tronco para trás e fez um claro gesto para o garçom fechar a conta. – Ed, vamos a uma farmácia agora.

Naquele ponto da situação, Edward tinha uma das mãos sobre a orelha e uma mão sobre os lábios.

\- Winry! – A voz masculina saiu abafada. – O que está acontecendo? Eu preciso de um espelho!

\- Nada demais. – Winry sorria de modo tranquilizador, embora houvesse uma nota de pânico nos lábios bem feitos.

A conta foi paga numa velocidade anormal. Quando o manobrista veio trazer o carro, Edward sabia que havia alguma coisa muito errada consigo mesmo, já que o homem o encarou com claro espanto.

\- Senhor… espero que tenha uma boa noite. – O homem murmurou, ao entregar as chaves, olhando-o meio espantado e… penalizado?

Precisava saber o que diabos tinha de errado com sua cara.

Foi quando o loiro se observou no reflexo do vidro do próprio veículo que ele entendeu o que havia acontecido.

Sua orelha estava parecendo um _donut_ sem recheio e nem mesmo se ele levasse um soco na boca ficaria com os lábios daquele tamanho.

\- WOW! – O loiro apontou para o próprio reflexo. – WOW! O QUE ACONTECEU COM MINHA CARA? WINRY! – Edward girou para o lado, os lábios inchados, a orelha claramente inchada também.

\- Eu acho que foi reação alérgica a alguma comida, Ed. – Winry respondeu num tom de voz preocupado, digitando freneticamente no celular. – Estou pesquisando o que você pode tomar para desinchar.

\- Minha nossa. – O loiro mal havia escutado o que a loira dizia. Rápido como um raio, ele entrou no carro, já girando a chave na ignição. – Entre neste carro, Winry!

Foram vinte minutos basicamente cômicos e desesperadores. Em cinco minutos estavam numa farmácia ali próxima. Em dez minutos, e estavam vasculhando as prateleiras de antialérgicos seguindo orientações do farmacêutico de plantão.

\- Ed, calma! – Winry disse, quando viu o loiro derrubar duas caixas de remédio de uma prateleira, consecutivamente.

\- Minha boca está maior que a do _Ne-yo_! – Foi tudo que a garota recebeu como resposta.

Winry tentou não rir depois disso, mas ficava difícil cada vez que via Edward ler desesperadamente os nomes dos remédios buscando o que lhe tinha sido receitado. Até ele encontrar o que precisava – e comprar três frascos –, ela teve que segurar a risada.

Meia hora depois eles estavam sentados no banco da pracinha que havia próximo à farmácia. Winry tinha os ombros levemente encolhidos de frio, enquanto Edward tinha um dos braços jogados sobre o encosto do banco, tão relaxado que nem parecia o mesmo loiro ranzinza que Winry conhecia a vida inteira.

\- O que eu quero dizer, é: isso aqui tem um gosto ótimo, Winry. – Edward disse, o rosto inclinado para cima, enquanto ele aparentemente ria sem motivo algum. – E o céu está maravilhoso hoje. Aliás, que noite incrível.

\- Parece que os efeitos colaterais do remédio em você foram fortes. – Winry limitou-se a dizer, observando como Edward ficava ainda mais bonito daquele jeito, rindo, relaxado, e o mais importante: sem inchaço. Sentiu vontade de rir daquela situação.

\- Por que? – Edward subitamente endireitou a postura, segurando o frasco de remédio com uma das mãos. Havia um canudo inserido dentro do frasco, como se ele estivesse tomando algo muito saboroso.

\- Ed, você está… - Winry buscou palavras para descrever o amigo, notando que ele a encarava com uma intensidade abrasadora. Sentiu as bochechas queimando levemente e subitamente já não queria fazer qualquer piada. -… Feliz. – A loira respondeu, num tom mais sério do que pretendia.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, e então o braço que estava apoiado no encosto do banco escorregou para os ombros femininos. Simultaneamente, o loiro aproximou-se de Winry, encarando-a com ternura.

\- Como não estaria feliz estando com você, Winry? – Edward disse, e então os olhos dourados estavam nos azuis.

Winry sentiu um milhão de borboletas em seu estômago. Uma sensação gelada, indescritivelmente doce e inquietante a fez sentir as pernas e mãos trêmulas, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ed…Você não está em seu estado normal. – Winry conseguiu formular a frase com alguma dificuldade. A proximidade a fazia ter uma visão privilegiada do rosto bem feito de Edward. Nunca tinha estado tão perto dele daquele jeito. Por Deus, conseguiria contar quantos fios havia nos cílios dele naquele momento. Conseguiria até mesmo descrever quão atraente era sentir o calor da pele dele em contato com a sua, ou como aquele rosto, com aquela expressão divertida, a fazia se sentir ansiosa e acuada como uma adolescente de quinze anos. – Eu acho…

\- O quê? – Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios finos do loiro. A malícia e a diversão brincavam no rosto jovial enquanto ele a encarava. – Não tem nada de errado comigo. Só estou sendo sincero.

\- Remédios antialérgicos fazem isso com as pessoas. – Winry tentou brincar, sentindo um leve arrepio descer pelas costas quando os dedos de Edward começaram a deslizar pelo seu ombro suavemente, fazendo desenhos aleatórios. O perfume amadeirado do loiro era tão delicioso que ela mal conseguia raciocinar.

\- Não. Você fez isso comigo quando me beijou, Winry. – Edward aproximou-se um pouco mais, e então a mão que estava sobre o ombro de Winry deslizou pela lateral do corpo da loira até parar na cintura fina, a apertando levemente entre os dedos.

\- Ed… - Winry não sabia o que dizer. Sentia o rosto pegando fogo de uma maneira sobrenatural. Nem em seus sonhos mais ousados tinha imaginado escutar aquilo de Edward. O que diabos havia na composição daquele remédio?

Edward a encarou intensamente, e então entoou, desafinado:

\- _I've been really tryin', baby. Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long… And if you feel like I feel, baby, then come on, oh come on…_

Winry arqueou uma sobrancelha lentamente, incapaz de ter uma reação adequada ao que estava acontecendo. Edward estava… Cantando?

\- _Let's get it oooon, oh baby, let's get it oooon…_

Sim. Edward estava _cantando. Edward Elric estava cantando._

\- Ok Ed… - A loira trancou os lábios, para evitar rir da cena, e então retomou o controle da situação, ficando subitamente de pé. Edward, outrora abraçado a ela, também ficou, e a loira o ajudou a colocar o braço sobre os ombros delicados, numa tentativa efetiva de ajuda-lo a andar. – Hora de ir dormir.

\- _Let's love, baby, Let's get it ooon-on-on-on…_ Não quero ir dormir, Winry, cante comigo…

\- Não. – Winry respondeu com suavidade, vendo-o encará-la com um carinho palpável. – Ed, jogue isso no lixo.

\- _Since we got to being, let's live…_

Winry girou os olhos, pegando o frasco da mão do amigo. Ela mesma o jogou fora, e com um suspiro, não teve dificuldade em encontrar as chaves do carro dele no bolso da calça.

\- Agora, preste atenção em mim, Ed. – Winry parou de andar, fazendo o rapaz a encarar. – Vamos para casa dormir, tudo bem?

Edward alargou o sorriso, uma nota de malícia surgindo automaticamente.

\- Na mesma cama?

Winry girou os olhos, sentindo vontade de rir. Mal acreditava na situação que estava acontecendo.

\- Nem em sonho. Eu vou dormir na minha cama, e você, _Marvin Gaye_ , vai dormir no sofá.

(Continua…)

x x x

N.A: OLÁÁÁÁ LEITORES! Antes de tudo: não me matem por ter parado o capítulo aí. Estava ficando enooooorme, então preferi parar ali para continuar no próximo e não ficar cansativo.

E então, o que acharam do Ed meio loucão com remédio? Eu sei que ficou meio OOC o Edward cantando, mas o objetivo era justamente esse. Só tenho um comentário a fazer: que encontro, meus amigos, que encontro! Haha

Veremos no que isso vai dar no próximo capítulo, e espero que vocês tenham gostado deste! Por favor, deixem reviews! E por falar em reviews, meus agradecimentos a Lenita Hiko (toma aqui sua continuação, mulher!) e Renflau (obrigaaado pelo elogio, menina!).

Gente, eu demoro, _mas eu atualizo!_ Tenham fé! Hahaha

Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo (que acredito que não vai demorar tanto assim),

 _Mille Evans_


End file.
